Kindred Spirits
by SilverLion80
Summary: Christmas Gift-fic for twistyguru, set in his Harry/Cedric series. Songfic.


Disclaimer: The usual, don't own, don't sue. I'm just playing.

A/N: I don't have much experience with funerals (I also suck at speech writing), so I kinda tried to write this without much speechifying. I'm hoping that I was able to create a good story without trying to butcher it with bad speeches. Also, I made the guys of Celtic Thunder, and the ladies of Celtic Woman into wizards and witches, just for fun. Lastly, this is set in twistyguru's series that starts with 'Once Upon a Cedric', as it is a Christmas Gift-Fic for him.

A.J. Potter-Diggory was nervous. You'd think that after more than one hundred years of life, he wouldn't be, but he was nonetheless. His father, Lord Harry Potter-Diggory, had recently died at the age of two hundred ten. Twenty years after his husband, Cedric Potter-Diggory, one of Wizarding Britain's most beloved Ministers for Magic, while Harry had lead the Wizengamot. He gazed towards his great-grandson Orion Sirius, who would be giving a special performance during the ceremony. Orion was one of the best singers in the Wizarding world, next to Celestina Warbeck and the Weird Sisters from decades ago. How Orion was so calm, he would never get. He hated being the center of attention, which had happened a lot during his youth, being the oldest of his fathers' children. Orion loved being in the spotlight, which kinda made sense, since he was a performing artist. Anyways, it was time to get this party started. A.J. cringed at his own thoughts.

"Welcome everyone. I'm glad to see so many people here to pay their respects to my father, Lord Harry James Potter-Diggory. He probably would've hated this," he began. Laughter filled the Great Hall of Hogwarts at the statement regarding Harry's distaste for public gatherings. "Though, on the other hand, seeing as how so many of you are friends and family, people he truly cared for, he might not have complained too much."

His anxiety was clear. He was pale and sweating. Thank Merlin for robes that hid the shirt that was probably soaked through by now. He licked suddenly dry lips and continued his speech. "He was a great man, and not just for being 'The Boy Who Lived'. He worked hard with his husband and friends to rebuild and improve our world, to make it a better place for us and those who came after us, and I think he succeeded. He made every effort to be remembered for something he strove to achieve, not for the tragedy that took his parents from him." There were a few ashamed faces among the oldest ones there. "But we are not here to think on the bad things. Instead, let us remember the good things he did for us and our world. All that he and his husband accomplished. My great grandson Orion has chosen to honor us with a song by the music group Celtic Thunder, from back in the 2000s. I'm not sure how familiar many of you are with this cross-cultural sensation, but they, like one of their counterparts, Celtic Woman, were a huge success in both the magical and muggle worlds. I now present Orion Potter-Diggory singing 'Kindred Spirits'."

The lights in the hall dimmed, and a single spotlight was centerd around a man with messy black hair and the Potter green eyes. "Now, you'll have to forgive me for the lyrics, I couldn't rewrite them well enough to fit with a male/male couple, so I have to perform the original song." With that said, his rich tenor filled the Great Hall.

"The candlelight is fading as I gently kneel and say An Ave for my mother as her spirit slips away Away to join my father and to share eternity We call them kindred spirits now they will forever be

So now they're reunited, smiling down from up above As fondly we remember the old house they filled with love How even through the hard times they were close as close could be Just like the kindred spirits they will forever be

Now love was as deep as the ocean Flying higher than the eagles would dare As strong as the mountains in Donegal As soft as a morning in Clair

I can see her in the kitchen. I can smell the baking bread I can hear my father singing as he tucked us into bed.  
>They shared the love together, they were proud as proud could be And now those kindred spirits will share eternity.<p>

They shared the love together, they were proud as proud could be They were always kindred spirits now they will forever be.  
>For now those kindred spirits will share eternity."<p>

As the last notes faded away, one could hear the near-silent sobbing of several people. The song, while not sad, still had touched the people very deeply. From there the funeral continued as several people made speeches honoring what Lord Harry James Potter-Diggory had done for the magical community. After the reception, and the burial, the attendees raised their wands in salute, sending sparks of magic into the air.

A.J. went over to Orion and thanked him and congratulated him for a wonderful performance and for choosing a very touching and appropriate song for the funeral, one that reflected the love that Cedric and Harry had held for each other. He hoped, that wherever they were, they were together and still as happy as they had been in life.

"Harry, that was one of the best funerals I've ever attended," said Cedric Potter-Diggory, as he wrapped his arms around his lover.

"I agree. A.J. was right, that song was very appropriate," replied his husband. "I'm so proud of Orion. He has achieved a great deal of success, but hasn't let it go to his head."

"I'm proud of all of them."

"Well, obviously. Our family has done Wizarding Britain a great deal of good over the last several decades. Hopefully, they will keep on doing so. Our legacy is firmly cemented in the History books. And for far better things than me being 'The Boy Who Lived."

"Yes. The world will finally remember you for what you did after that war."

"For what WE did after that war."

Cedric smiled at the admonition and pulled Harry closer, drawing him into a sweet kiss. All they had to do now, was visit with those who had gone before and wait for those yet to come. 


End file.
